Kembang Api
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Kembang api ramai menatah langit, namun atensi Suki tidak tertuju ke sana.


**Kembang Api**

I don't own **Avatar: The Last Airbender**

SokkaSuki. K. Romance.

[ _I gain_ _ **no material profit**_ _, though the_ _ **story**_ _ **is**_ _originally_ _ **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : Kembang api ramai menatah langit, namun atensi Suki tidak tertuju ke sana.

.

.

.

"Hei, lihat! Kembang api!"

adalah satu seruan dari seorang kawannya sesama prajurit wanita ketika mereka tengah mengunjungi festival. Kios-kios berjejer di kanan kiri dengan tampilan semenarik mungkin. Permainan, makanan, hingga aksesoris, rasa-rasanya semua ada. Warna-warni hiasan mencolok mata dengan lampion yang digantung sepanjang jalan membentuk liku di atas kepala.

Namun, kembang api tetaplah penarik perhatian utama. Sebagian dari mereka dengan cepat terpukau pada pesona kembang api, langsung mengajak ke titik sepi di luar keramaian festival untuk sempurna mengagumi ledakan cahaya yang menawan satu itu.

Suki mengambil tempat agak di belakang. Mungkin rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin yang mendorongnya; memastikan kelengkapan jumlah kelompok sebagai satu formalitas yang entah sejak kapan menjelma kebiasaan. Huh. Kebiasaan itu bahkan muncul dalam kumpul-kumpul informal seperti ini. Entah sebatas rutinitas belaka atau memang perasaan bertanggung jawab karena biasa mengemban posisi pemimpin prajurit wanita yang telanjur mengalir bersama darahnya.

Kembang api…

Indah, bukan?

Suki sering mendengar selintas kisah-kisah romantis berlatar belakang kembang api ketika teman-temannya merumpi. Meski mereka prajurit, mereka tetaplah wanita. Kelompok mereka kali ini pun tidak lengkap karena ada beberapa yang tidak ikut—entah malas, ada urusan lain, atau, yaah … telanjur memiliki janji dengan kekasihnya.

Kekasih, ya…

Wajah komandan satu itu seketika memerah. Uh. Ia harus bersyukur pantul kembang api membantu menyamarkan.

Ya, Suki juga punya.

Bagaimanapun, tidak hanya kawan-kawannya, dirinya pun masih seorang wanita. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka—pada fakta bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih, maksudnya. Jangan berani-berani berpikir yang macam-macam atas wanita berstatus komandan prajurit wanita di desa ini.

Suki meraih dompet, mengeluarkan secarik kecil lembaran dari sana. Semburat merah di wajahnya muncul lagi.

—atau mungkin inilah alasan alam bawah sadarnya memilih tempat di belakang.

Bukan, itu bukan foto. Carikan kecil tersebut hanya berisi sketsa. Sketsa yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan figur aslinya. Sketsa dari seorang pemuda kikuk dan ceroboh yang tak pernah Suki duga sebelumnya akan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Hei, hei, meski begitu, Sokka cerdas dan baik hati, tahu!

Ah, Sokka….

Kalau saja Suki boleh berharap bahwa pemuda itu tengah duduk pula di sini, di sisinya, untuk menonton kembang api bersama. Sayang, realitas tidak menginginkan hal yang sama. Entah laki-laki itu sedang apa dan di mana sekarang. Tapi, hei, berharap boleh-boleh saja, kan?

"—ki! Hei, Suki! Aku memanggilmu, tahu!"

Sang pemilik nama gelagapan. Cepat-cepat disembunyikannya secarik kertas dalam genggaman sebelum menyahut, "Y-ya? Maaf, tadi aku—"

"Aaa, kertas apa itu tadi yang kaulihat, eh? Idolamu, ya?"

"Heee?"

"Pacarmu, yaa?"

"Hoo, sedang berandai-andai ia di sini juga, yaaa?"

"…untuk kemudian kalian menikmati kembang api bersama, hmmm?"

"Woaah, kau harus lihat wajahmu sendiri, Suki! Merah!"

Bagaimana tidak merah jika dicecar seperti itu oleh kawan-kawannya?

"Ugh … kalian berisik! Aku ini komandan kalian, tahu?"

"Kita kan tidak sedang latihan," sahut rekannya sambil terkekeh, "apalagi perang."

Tangkas Suki menyergah, "Hei, hei, kalian memanggilku bukan untuk meledekku, kan?"

Seorang temannya tersenyum. Ia terlihat lebih kalem di antara yang lain dan, sepertinya, sesi menggoda Suki kali ini cukup. "Tadi kami sedang membicarakan resolusi. Ini memang bukan tahun baru, tapi setidaknya kita akan memasuki bulan baru. Tidak salah, kan, jika memiliki resolusi?"

"Hm, hmm…"

"Jadi, apa resolusimu untuk bulan selanjutnya, Suki?"

Pandangan Suki terangkat menghampiri langit, memandangi bentangan kelam yang dibintik-bintik cahaya bintang. Langit tampak bersih, masih dihias pula oleh satu dua kembang api mungil yang seolah tak habis. Tampak indah sekali untuk menyodorkan resolusi … dan menguntai harap.

Kalau boleh, resolusi Suki sederhana saja: cepat-cepat bertemu Sokka kembali. Suki tidak ingin melepasnya lagi nanti pada kesempatan itu. Suki rasanya tidak kuat harus menanggung beban rindu terlalu lama—eh, ini resolusi, bukan? Ah, sudahlah. Kalaupun bukan, anggap saja iya.

"…Suki, kau melamun lagi."

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti memikirkan kekasihmu itu, kaan?"

…aduh, selama apa, sih, memangnya, Suki melamunkan Sokka?

.

.

.

 _fin_

* * *

...yang ngapal mereka juga fangirling bareng saya, yuk :') waktu saya iseng cari arsip indo, saya udah seneng-seneng nemu ada fanfic yang ngambil tokoh Suki, tapi taunya dikapal sama Zuko :'''

krisar, anyone? :"D


End file.
